


A Night Alone.

by gayperi



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayperi/pseuds/gayperi
Summary: Tifa and Cloud’s relationship began to struggle with the arrival of Aerith. Tifa faces confused emotions as she tries to decipher her feelings for him.But one late night, she hears a knock at her door.She opens it, expecting to see Cloud on the other side.But instead, she meets someone else entirely.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Sephiroth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	A Night Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies if the writing for the two characters is not accurate or good! I get complaints about this the most and I try my best to convey what I can. Thank you for reading regardless!

The cold breeze blew into my room as the artificial lights of Midgar shined brightly against my window.  
I was sleeping alone. Again.  
Barret offered to keep me company but before I could accept, Marlene said she was having nightmares so he couldn’t do it.  
Cloud...  
He and I used to sleep together a lot since both of us were close enough to embrace each other without feeling anything weird about it.  
He was my best friend.  
My everything.  
But then, things changed as Aerith came into the picture. I wasn’t jealous of her... I think. But they both were away together for long periods of time and now Cloud began to sleep with her.  
I tried asking him if I did anything wrong and he said no but that he was doing something with Aerith that was related to me.  
I didn’t know what he meant. Thoughts plagued me as I thought of them having sex or holding hands or kissing. But I wasn’t jealous. He was my best friend, we were childhood friends and we loved each other only that way.  
I sighed as I closed my window and began to fiddle with the blinds. Soon, they were shut. I walked over to my door, opening it a crack and peeked out to see Cloud’s room shut and the blinds already closed.  
But strangely, I didn’t see Aerith’s shoes. She usually left them out when she was visiting but perhaps, she was with her mom or got caught up with something so she couldn’t visit.  
I thought for a second. I should check if he’s asleep or if he wants to talk. But... I couldn’t. I bit my lower lip and then sighed in my head before taking off my boots and placing them outside. I took off my gloves and placed them on my dresser, flexing my fingers as they felt naked without them.  
I plopped myself on my bed as I debated changing or talking to Cloud. But why was I so afraid? That he’d see me, excited at first because he expected Aerith only to see him deflate from disappointment? God. This is going to mess with me for a while.  
Separation anxiety is something I didn’t want.  
I laid down and stared at my ceiling, feeling tears sting my eyes but I held them back. There was no point in crying. He’ll speak to me when he wants to.  
A loud creak was heard outside my door and I quickly sat up. I glanced over at the time.  
It was midnight.  
Who’d be awake at this hour? Was it Cloud?  
Did he finally want to talk?   
My heart began to prance in my chest as I felt myself struggle to breathe. But why so late? We can always talk tomorrow. He didn’t have to force himself to be up so late to speak to me.  
Besides if he wanted to talk about Aerith, it can always wait for tomorrow when I wasn’t so emotional.  
I slipped my feet into my white slippers, shivering as the cold air caused goosebumps to prickle up my arms. I rubbed them with my fingers as I crossed to the door in a few short strides, feeling my heart hammer in my fingers.  
Twisting the door knob, I pulled the door open, taking a deep breath as I began to speak,  
“Cloud, I really appreciate the thought but-“  
“It’s nice to see you too. Miss Tifa Lockhart.”  
All air left my lungs as I felt my eyes land on a pair of black boots.   
No.  
It can’t be.  
It can’t be him.  
He... he’s dead.  
A cold chuckle ran through the silent night air, echoing in my ears as I felt my body begin to shake from fear.  
“Oh my.. has the cat got your tongue? You’re so silent.”  
His deep voice was smooth, soft.. almost gentle.  
I couldn’t move. Every part of me wanted to run but where? Cloud was fast asleep and I didn’t want to alert the other citizens. I didn’t want to scare them and have them die because of me.   
It’d all be my fault.  
“Hm.. my eyes are up here, Tifa.” He whispered, his voice sending shivers down my spine.  
Slowly, I lifted my head up and felt my worse fear be confirmed.  
Sephiroth.  
Right here. In front of me. Alive. Unmarked. He was... real.  
His long gray hair swayed in the cold night air, his bare chest almost poking out from his suspenders and his black coat got caught in the window, the longer part of it brushing against his ankles.  
My head almost reached up to his stomach so my neck ached craning back to look up at him but I couldn’t stop.  
His cruel green eyes gazed into my brown ones, his pink lips curled into a smile as we both stared at each other.  
“It’s nice to see you.” He repeated, his hand reaching up and making me flinch hard as he cupped my left cheek. His other hand rested on my head, one of his fingers curling a few strands of my hair. My heart was hammering so hard in my chest and blood was pulsing through my ears that I was surprised he couldn’t hear it.  
“Why..” my voice sounded full of fear but it was also leveled to not wake anyone up. “Why are you here?”  
He chuckled, his cold black gloved hand gripping my cheek harder, making me jump as I wanted to scream but I knew it was futile.  
“Why? To pay Cloud a visit. But it seems like I picked the wrong door...” he smirked as my face began to go pale with fear as I realized I was going to be a victim of whatever he had planned for Cloud.  
“You... you piece of shit. What did you plan to do to- AH!” My head whipped to the side as my cheek began to flame up with redness. Sephiroth had slapped me hard, making me stagger back as I held my bruised cheek. He then pushed me back with one hand and swiftly shut the door, locking it, a smirk still on his beautiful lips.  
His face was cruel with his unmasked hatred towards me but his features betrayed his beauty.  
He had emerald eyes, high cheekbones and long silver hair that seemed smooth and well taken care of. His skin was clear of any blemishes or acne.  
He was a wanted criminal, how did he have time to take care of himself? I thought stupidly.  
“I didn’t ask for a sewer rat to give me her opinion. You are the second best option but perhaps it’s better I found you instead of him.” He was in front of me again and I wanted to fight, to punch him and break his teeth but the surprise of seeing him and the fear he’d hurt Cloud if I did anything overtook me.  
His arms roughly wrapped around me and I felt my cheek press against his upper stomach, my ragged breathing heard in my ears. My knees shook.  
Every part of me was scared.  
Traumatized.  
Was I going to be a repeat of father?  
Was I going to die while Cloud slept?  
“I sense your jealousy, Tifa. You’re jealous of Cloud’s relationship with Aerith, aren’t you? Every time you see them, it fills you with rage, right? You want Aerith gone. You want Cloud to be yours. Believe me, these feelings aren’t wrong. These feelings are true and real.”  
I could scarcely breathe. How did he even know??  
“You’re wrong! I don’t feel that way! I d-don’t!”  
My face was almost crushed against his stomach as he held me in a tighter embrace.  
“Ah but you’ve thought of getting back at him haven’t you? You’ve thought of taking one of those men who’ve loved you for so long on their offers to sleep with you? Just to see his expression. Just to see if he’d care. Just to see how’d he’d feel seeing his best friend laying in bed with another man that wasn’t him. My, Tifa. What a dirty girl you are.” He crooned, his voice a vicious whisper, my knees knocking together as I felt my feet be lifted up from the ground as he slowly picked me up, air struggling to get in my lungs.  
“You’re... wrong... you’re not right at all... Cloud and I.. are friends only... just friends..”  
I wanted to cry. Wanted to scream. I didn’t want anyone to know how I felt. Aerith probably suspected but I couldn’t let Cloud know. I didn’t want someone like Sephiroth to know either. This all... hurt... so badly.  
“A friend you want to kiss? To hold? To call yours? To be your boyfriend? You are too easy to read.” He said with a cruel laugh, his rough hands going on my hips as he lifted me higher and closer to his face so we were on eye level.  
“Say.. why don’t we get back at him? Both of us together? I’ll use your whore body and fill you with my seed then we’ll wait until Cloud comes in so he can see what he missed? Wouldn’t that be great? Wonderful?? Seeing his reaction would be Heaven itself.”  
“No! You’re insane! I can’t do that to him!”  
Sephiroth cocked his head, his smile leaving him as he grew serious. Fear hit like a huge wave once more. “Who said you had any say in this? You should be honored to be filled with my cum. To see you reduced to the slut you are because of me? Consider yourself lucky.”  
“I-I don’t... I-I c-can’t..” My words were finicky and quick, I was too scared, almost drowning in my fear.  
“I could care less what you want. Let’s do it then.” He smiled and one hand roughly grabbed a handful of my hair, forcing my head closer as we then kissed. One arm strung roughly on my back as I struggled to breathe, the kiss harsh and rough.  
His lips were so soft, though. Softer than my own skin.  
My hands shook as I rested them on his shoulder, our lips and tongues meeting as he held me closer and tighter, almost eager for my saliva in his mouth.  
“Seph...!” I gasped but he kept kissing me, his lidded eyes glaring into me as his large tongue wrapped around my smaller one, my legs shaking as I felt tiny and powerless in his large and tight embrace.   
“Tifa..” he murmured, pulling on my long auburn hair; forcing my face closer to his. He swayed slightly, from side to side as he then gracefully sat himself on my bed, forcing a knee between my thighs as we kissed. One of his hands ran up and down my back as the other stayed clamped in my hair, our kissing becoming more needy as I felt myself grind against his knee, his leather pants pressing against my thighs as his hand pulled at my bra strap.  
“W-Wait.. I can’t.. w-we.. shouldn’t..” I gasped, struggling to pull away but he held firm, smirking as he licked my soft lips, his eyes full his desires and a fire that will not be put out.  
“No. I refuse to stop.” His fingers began to roughly massage my scalp and I felt a few tears slip out from suprise since it was a shockingly kind sensation from the man who tried to kill me when I was 15.   
“You.. jerk...” I gasped out, his lips moving from mine to then bite my neck, making me whimper pathetically, jumping from the sudden pain as he then licked around the mark. He then kissed me again, not tired of it yet as he spat into my mouth before forcing his tongue deeper inside my mouth, licking my teeth and the roof of my mouth. My eyes crossed a bit, my toes curling as my hair became messier and messier from his rough hand on it.   
“No more..” I begged internally. We were only kissing and I felt sick. I can’t do more of this.  
French kissing must be his favorite thing to do, I thought, as our tongues wrapped around each other, spit running down my mouth as I felt more tension wrap around my thighs. My hands gripped his back hard, my legs hanging off both sides of his thigh as we kept going.  
Soon...  
He pulled away, panting hard, sneering as he licked the remaining drool of my face and around my lips then his, adoring the taste of it.  
“My, my Tifa.. you taste better than I imagined.” He smiled, hoping I’d accept his compliment.  
All I could do was pant heavily, tears wanting to run down my face as I thought why I was here and doing this with someone like him.  
Why couldn’t it have been anyone else?  
Anyone.. else..  
Cloud..  
His smooth hands went on the back of my shirt and I felt the fabric tear as he ripped it off, revealing my black bra that covered my large breasts.   
I covered them with my arms but he only tsked, forcing them away as he licked his lips.  
“You must have a lot of milk in there, no? I’m sure many are aching to taste it.”  
“Stop.. please.. no more.. just the kiss is enough...”  
“Silence would be your favorable partner, you know.” He murmured, frowning as he kept both of my hands in one of his and used the other to rip off my bra.  
Both my tattered pieces of clothing fell to the floor and I was now half naked in front of the enemy.  
He cupped both breasts in his palms, his mouth watering as he bent over and began to suckle on my left nipple.  
A groan followed by another moan escaped my weak lips, my toes curling once more as I felt milk easily go into his lips.  
“Don’t.. don’t do t-t..” I tried to speak but words wouldn’t come, my eyes closing as I moaned softly, my hand shakingly resting on his head as I patted it, watching suck more and more milk from my breast.  
“Mmmh..” Sephiroth groaned, surprising me as he kept his eyes on mine, licking around my nipple as milk went into his mouth. “Mommy.. tastes delicious..”  
M-Mommy?!  
Sephiroth can’t have.. a mother kink?!  
I couldn’t help it.. seeing his eager expression and his eyes softening as my hand rubbed his head gently, a few of my fingers raking through his soft hair as I kept my eyes leveled with his.  
“You like mama’s milk don’t you?”  
I could feel his eyes widen slightly with surprise, seeing my maternal instincts take over as I felt myself helplessly soften around him now.  
But his surprise didn’t linger.   
“Yes... mommy.. I want more...”  
“Drink as much as you’d like. Mommy will give you as much as you want and need..”   
He suckled harder, the bud of my nipple deep in his mouth now as he began to drain my breast, a single tear running down my cheek as I felt warmth take over my body.  
His mouth clamped onto the other breast and he suckled more milk from that one, kissing my pale breast with love as he licked and kissed my sensitive nipple.  
Moans and gasps of pleasure kept escaping my lips and I wriggled and squirmed from the ticklish sensations.  
My face was flushed red as I kept rubbing his head, grinding harder against his thigh as we kept our eyes on each other, the tension between us so thick it was surprising..  
“Mommy..” he groaned against my breast, making me shiver as I cooed, “yes?” smiling weakly at him as he drank more milk.  
“Does mommy need me to cum inside her..”  
I felt myself redden from his question, scared to say no after I struggled against his kiss and then now he was drinking milk from my boobs.  
Everything felt confusing.  
These past minutes felt like hours.  
All I wanted... was to be loved and held and the enemy was giving that to me.  
“I-I’m not sure..” I responded, reddening more in the face as I hit my lower lip.   
He raised an eyebrow at me breaking character but I continued with my sentence, smirking as I whispered, “What do you think?  
Again, he was surprised. He moved his lips away as he smiled warmly at me, licking around them as he kissed both breasts lightly before standing up.  
I forgot he towered over me. He was 6’1 to my 5’4 so I knew I was in trouble.  
“My.. I didn’t know I could bring out your whorish side so quickly and easily, Tifa..”  
Embarrassment flooded me and I wanted to push him away and hide from him. I hated being sexual with someone like him. But if this was to protect Cloud, I had to deal with it.  
I had to.  
Sephiroth grabbed my thighs and pulled me down, forcing my legs apart as he ripped my skirt off easily, watching as it joined my other useless ripped fabrics of clothing as I was now fully nude in front him.  
His eyes raked over my body hungrily, his gloved hands rubbing my thighs as he then licked his lips. Before I could protest or move, he cupped my rear with both hands and lifted me up, kissing my folds before beginning to eat me out mercilessly.  
“Wait! W-W... Uhhh... Ahhhh...” I moaned loudly, panting as he stuck his tongue deep inside my hole and licked easily, his large tongue warm.  
“Enjoying it, mm? So cute.” He said with a grin, licking harder and faster, making my entire body shake as I couldn’t stop moaning. My legs shook so badly, I was surprised it didn’t annoy him.  
I gripped the bed sheets, my hips hiking up in the air as he kept going, spit and his rough tongue running up and down my sensitive area, feeling him lap up any pre-cum escaping as I knew he was prepping me.  
I cupped a hand over my mouth, muffling my moans to not wake Cloud but it became harder, as his tongue continued to plunge deeper inside me. I wanted more. I wanted to cum inside his mouth.  
These desires made me feel dirty. I felt sick of myself that he was making me feel this good but I knew it was how my body reacted. It was just my body.  
This isn’t what I wanted.   
Too soon, he pulled away, panting as he kissed my sensitive folds and licked my clit once more.  
Both of us breathed heavily and I felt dizzy as I watched him begin to unbuckle his pants, seeing the leather tighten around his length as he began to undress.  
First his coat came off then his pants, both falling to the floor as he quickly took his shoes. We both were fully naked in front of each other.  
Like he did with me, I couldn’t stop staring at his body.  
He was completely bulky but skinny, his abs tight and prominent as well as his soft skin. He was beautiful like his face.  
I looked at him as I thought these things and blushed furiously when I caught him staring at me too, feeling embarrassed for thinking these things and feeling ill too.  
Cloud. I should think of these things about Cloud. Not him.  
It hurts.  
All of this hurts.  
Does Cloud even think of me that way?  
He probably doesn’t.  
Sephiroth took off his gloves, smirking as he flexed his fingers like I did previously before crawling into bed.  
“Now let’s get you into the breeding position. I’m sure you’d be a wonderful mother to have a child with.”  
“B-Breeding? B-But I thought you’d... only wanted to have sex..” I whispered quietly but he only laughed, grabbing my chin and making me look at him.  
“Who said anything about what YOU want? I’m doing this for my own pleasure. I could care less about what a measly slums girl thinks.”  
It hurt hearing him say these things.  
It hurt that I had to endure this.   
He kept chuckling as he then forced me onto my back, spreading my legs as his hard cock hovered over my small area.  
I wanted to cry, to scream.  
But wasn’t it all useless in the end?  
He pushed it in with ease, a loud cry escaping my lips but he muffled me with two fingers in my mouth, pounding deep inside me already as tears ran down my cheeks.  
One of his hands grasped my throat, squeezing hard as I let out weak whimpers, sounds of our skin slapping together filling the room as he went faster and faster.  
He began to call me names too under his breath, smirking and his long hair was tossed over his shoulder as he delighted in seeing me cry and struggle under his grasp.  
“You enjoy this, don’t you? You little bitch. You’re gonna be bred until you can’t have anymore children. I will force to bore all of mine. Like the whore you are.”  
I kept getting out, “stop... please... I’m going to... break..” but it fell on deaf ears, his pounding so intense, my hymen broke immediately and blood along with my cum began to mix.  
I couldn’t stop shaking from the pain but the pleasure was also too overwhelming.  
Moans and groans of pain and pleasure, of disgust kept escaping my lips and Sephiroth sighed before he kissed me hard, muffling me entirely.  
My movements matched his, his huge cock was now deep inside as I felt his balls press against my opening.  
It was a miracle I could take it all but I knew he was forcing me to.  
I felt dizzy, exhausted and I wanted it to be over but I knew he’d prologue it as much as he wanted.   
His thrusts were fast but deep ones, his tip touching the back of my walls as he met the tip of my cervix.  
“Who’s cock do you crave now? Hmm? You can spit it out like a good girl.” He hissed against my mouth.  
I didn’t want to.  
“Yours... Sephiroth... I want yours...”   
He smirked as he kissed me softly and then wrapped his arms around me as he then began to pound slowly, getting his entire length in with each thrust.  
“Ooh... oohhhghh..”  
Drool ran down my chin as my eyes unfocused and my legs felt numb as my feet hung over his shoulders.  
“Seph..too... much..” I said groggily.  
He only chuckled as he kept doing his slow thrusts, enjoying how I reacted, my breasts bouncing slowly as well with each one.  
“Your expression of bliss and pleasure suits you, Tifa. You deserve a good cock to put you in line.”  
“Mmgghh..” I could hardly speak. It was too much for me to handle.  
Sephiroth began to grunt and I knew he had pushed himself past his limit. But before I could make a joke or even berate him, he picked up his pace already and I felt my eyes cross and my mind blank.  
I felt my lower body went numb and Sephiroth began to groan and moan, grunting as well as his pale length went deep inside my walls.  
“No... more..”  
“Too bad.”  
Soon, after a series of thrusts, he came deep inside my womb, making my eyes roll back and a soft whimper escape my lips.  
Cum ran down my thighs and my body shook slightly from the pleasure.  
“Hmm... that’s a good look for you.” He said with a sneer, moving his length off of me before forcing my mouth open.  
“Now clean it up.”  
He then forced his entire length into my throat and I gagged but he didn’t seem to care.  
He began to thrust in and out of my throat, my eyes lidded as I took it in, making sure to suck and slurp hard on his hardened length.   
He grunted quietly, trying to muffle his noises as he smirked at the sight of me doing this.  
“My.. my.. seeing such a strong woman suck on my cock like this. I must be a lucky, lucky man.”  
“Fwuck yew.” Is all I could get out but he laughed loudly and long, snorting as he then grinned evilly.  
“Enjoy yourself if you want to stay alive.”   
Shit.  
Now I have to take this too..  
It only lasted a few minutes but it felt like an entirety, I could hardly breathe through my nose and so many tears ran down my face from being forced out that I felt sick and light headed.  
A grunt, a loud groan and soon his seed went down my throat. His cock slipped out of my lips and I coughed and wheezed, trying to breathe normally but it felt impossible.  
My nose felt full of his cum and my head ached so badly.  
Everything hurt.  
“Mm-Mm. No time for rest! Time for the last hole and then I’ll be on my way.”   
Sephiroth grabbed a few pieces of the fabric and bounded my hands together then my feet, forcing me into the doggy style position as I felt exhausted and humiliated.  
“Don’t you have.. enough cum.. wasted on me...” I said with a weak whisper.  
“Almost.. then you can rest and I’ll have made my point for your friend to see.”  
I could sigh, my voice almost gone from moaning and screaming and my head felt fuzzy.  
My face rested against the pillow as he then forced himself into my anus, my eyes closing slightly as I felt my mind blank.  
It was the same process.  
Him using my hole and stretching it and going faster than I’d want him to.  
But he also made sure it was long and painful so I wouldn’t enjoy it at all.  
Cum filled my asshole and as he unbounded me, I felt myself collapse against the bed, panting and shaking.  
Every hole of mine was used by him.  
It was all full of his cum.  
I felt so embarrassed. Humiliated. Tired.  
He wasn’t Cloud.  
He’d never be Cloud.  
“See you later, Miss Lockhart. I’ll see you tomorrow night for another session.” Sephiroth dressed up and left with a smirk, not even saying goodbye or wrapping me in a blanket.  
And tomorrow I know.  
I’d wake up to Cloud horrified and crying at seeing me in such a state.  
I passed out.  
It all hurt so much.


End file.
